Terminal
by Veritas Sanguinus
Summary: ***RE-UPLOADED*** Okay guys, for those of you who've read my story Terminal, this is a re-upload. Sadly, there were several things missing and I came back to the story to see the reviews and found all the missing pieces so its all been put back! Enjoy! :D


_**This story obviously has no real ties whatsoever to the Harry Potter universe other than the characters. Part of the situation is the same as Rowling's; however the outcome is polar opposite. The idea was my own, and if you recognize one line near the end of the story, it was taken from the end of one of my favorite movies. If you recognize it, tell us! Reviews are welcome!**_

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped into the Headmasters' office, scowl firmly in place. She'd just come from the hospital wing where she'd been denied seeing a de-aged Severus Snape, bandaged and bloodied.

Albus looked up from his work. "Ah, Minerva, thank you for coming in." He said. "Headmaster," she stated, lips thinning in anger at the three boys sitting in front of Albus' desk.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Creevey, would any of you like to tell me why Mister Snape is in the hospital wing in critical condition?" She asked, her Scottish brogue becoming stronger by the minute.

Colin Creevey looked up at her with mock innocence. "None of us did anything to him Professor. Honest. He started it, like he always does, greasy bastard."

Harry Potter stared at the boy before saying: "It was Colin's fault Professor…" He started, and Colin eyed him angrily. "He provoked him, and Snape came to the Whomping Willow looking for Mione… Remus, err, Professor Lupin had already changed by the time Ron and I got there…I tried to get Snape out before anything happened but it was too late, so I used my patronus and distracted the Professor until he could calm down. I chased him up into the upper levels in the shack and Ron got Snape out of there."

Colin Creevey stood, glaring at Harry. "And you shouldn't have stopped him. This whole school is better off without that slimy git around. All he ever does is make life miserable. You should've let Lupin kill him." He said.

McGonagall walked up and pushed him back into his chair. "And all three of you would have been in trouble for being out after curfew, and Professor Lupin would be fired and tried for murder, regardless of his condition." She said.

Harry and Ron both looked abashed, but Colin still glared.

Ron turned furious eyes on Colin. "You're just jealous because he and Mione are together! You're always following her around, making googly eyes at her and trying your damndest to make her leave him for you!" He said.

Colin made to stand, but McGonagall held him in his chair. "Mister Creevey, I _**WILL**_ expel you for this. You do realize that, don't you?" She said. His eyes narrowed and his gaze settled on the Headmaster.

Headmaster Black cleared his throat and spoke up. "Minerva, the girl is heading to your office; she just left the Head Girl's room."

McGonagall turned on her heel and left to find their Head Girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger was just about to knock on her Head of House's office door when her name was called. "Professor McGonagall, I was coming to talk to you. I need some advice."

She said. McGonagall nodded, waving the young woman to follow. "It will have to wait my dear...Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office." She said.

Immediately Hermione was nervous. McGonagall, having seen the look on her face, rested a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort and led her to the office.

Harry and Ron both stood when she came in, Colin stayed sitting, arms folded.

She looked to Dumbledore worriedly. "Professors, what's going on? Why are Harry and Ron in here? And what's HE doing in here?" She said, stepping toward the two boys who both moved closer to her protectively.

"I did it for you." Colin said. "I did it to save you, from him, from who he is, from WHAT he is." He said.

Albus silenced him with the wave of a hand. "My dear, Severus is in the Hospital Wing. He was attacked this evening by Professor Lupin after the sun went down."

The color left her face and tears came to her eyes. "Is—is he okay?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"We don't know for sure, none of us have been able to get in there to see." McGonagall said.

She headed toward the door. "I need to see him…now…please." She said.

Minerva stopped her. "No, please Professor, you need to understand. We got in an argument earlier, and I said some things to him that I shouldn't have…he wanted to talk to me but I was avoiding him…" She turned and looked to Harry and Ron, then to Dumbledore again. "Who was there?" She asked.

"Ron and I got there and heard the screaming, and Ron got him out while I distracted Professor Lupin. As soon as Madame Pomfrey got down to us she had Hagrid carry him to the Hospital Wing and no one's seen him since." Harry said.

Ron stepped up. "He looked bad, Mione…really bad. I won't lie."

She nodded, shocking herself by keeping it together and turned, glaring at Colin. "He IS being expelled, yes?" Colin's face fell. "If he isn't, I'm pressing charges." She said, turning and heading toward the door again, Minerva following.

They got to the Hospital Wing and Hermione immediately knew how bad it was.

She walked over and looked down at him, blinking back tears. He was covered in bandages, eyes open and glassy.

She sat in the chair next to the bed, moving it closer and brushing a lock of hair off his forehead. His gaze flickered to her.

"Mione…" He rasped hoarsely.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here now." She looked up to Madam Pomfrey. "Was he bitten?" She asked.

The mediwitch nodded and looked down at her patient. "Both bites nicked an artery, his jugular and the brachial." She said.

Minerva and Poppy backed out of the room into the office. "Multiple bites? Poppy, how could he have survived that? He should have bled out…" Minerva said.

Poppy sighed. "It was a fight…he's still not out of the woods. And if he does live past tonight, he'll definitely be affected by lycanthropy. The toxin will either infect him, or kill him."

Minerva closed her eyes and bowed her head. "We'll have to inform Hermione, and Dumbledore will need to know." They heard Hermione yell for both of them, and both knew it wasn't good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had begun coughing, a grimace on his features from the pain, and she moved to help him sit up when she saw the blood on his lips, dripping down the corner of his mouth.

She shouted for the mediwitch and her Head of House.

"It's alright Severus." She whispered, stroking his cheek. "You'll be okay, just breathe. Please, breathe for me, don't you dare give up now." She said, grabbing a soft cloth and wiping the corner of his mouth.

He blinked and tried to breathe, coughing again before relaxing. She nodded, watching as her teacher came back, followed by Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy grabbed a few potions and set them on the bedside table, watching her patient intently.

His breathing started sounding rattling, and Poppy knew it wasn't much longer.

Minerva turned and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Shall I retrieve Misters Potter and Weasley?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, please. I want them here with us." She said. Minerva headed out of the hospital and back to the Headmaster's office.

Minerva ran into Harry and Ron on her way back to Albus' office, and both stopped to talk to her. "Hermione wants both of you in the Hospital Wing…" She said. "You may as well bring Miss Weasley and Miss Bones along."

Harry's face paled. "We were too late…" He said. Ron swallowed, turning and heading down to get Susan. Harry headed off to Gryffindor Tower to get Ginny, and Minerva went on to retrieve Albus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone met up at the doors to the Hospital Wing, the women with red rimmed eyes and the men stoic faces. One after another they filed in the room, standing back out of the way as Hermione turned to them.

She leaned down and kissed Severus' lips softly. "I'll be right here if you need me." She said, standing and heading to all of them, shaking her head and sighing deeply. "Madam Pomfrey says it's doubtful he'll survive the night." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell. "He's lost too much blood, and the toxins from the lycanthropy are affecting his organs. All we can do is stay here with him…until its time…" She said, swallowing.

Ron closed his eyes and Susan turned to him, burying her face in his shoulder, Ginny was wrapped in Harry's arms, all four fighting tears. Minerva was crying quietly, as was Albus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

All were seated, sitting through the night with their friend, praying and hoping against hope he'd survive.

Hermione had tried to sit comfortably on the side of his bed, holding his hand between hers and watching him constantly, fearing to blink in case he slipped away from them. He started coughing again, more blood coming up as he did so, and a quiet groan in his throat as he tried to settle down again.

Ginny covered her mouth, tearing up and letting them fall at her friends' pain.

Susan was doing the same, even Ron was crying freely.

Hermione was trying to soothe him brushing his hair off his forehead and wiping his mouth. "I love you, Severus." She said, tilting her head and smiling at him.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He rasped, breath catching and coughing again, choking on the blood filling his lungs and throat.

She tried to sit him up, letting him breathe a little easier and ignoring the blood now splashed on her shirt. His breathing became shallow, eyes closed in order to help him concentrate, and the rattling in his lungs could be heard by everyone in the room.

She laid him back, stroking his hair softly, and tears came to her eyes as she watched him. She wasn't going to marry him, have his children, grow old with him…his life had been stolen from her.

"It's alright Hermione…it doesn't hurt anymore…" He whispered, eyes glazing over.

"Severus…Severus, no…no, please…" She said, holding onto his hand, blinking rapidly to keep her vision from blurring with tears. She kept a tight hold on his hand as if she could keep him there with her.

He swallowed one last time, blinking and looking at her, and as his eyes settled on her he faded, his eyes becoming fixed and blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**On January 9**__**th**__**, 1999, at 2:41 AM; 39 years old in mind and 18 in body, Severus Tobias Snape took his last breath and died in the arms of the woman he loved, taking in her beautiful face as the last breath left his body.**_


End file.
